Koiv Imi (character)
Name- Koiv Imi Height- 6"1 Faction- Imperial Rank- Seargant Major or Lieutenant Role in the galaxy- Mercenary and Commander of the BLAZE community and army Koiv's father was a special breed of clone commando, and trained under Commander Cody, where he trained as an adolescent, but he proved to be far more advanced than any other his age, and was handed over to Jango at an early age where he was given personal training. His name was given to him by Cody,NACO IMI- New assassin commando operative Intimidating Menacing Incinerator. He was defected from the Clone wars, where he met Koiv's mother on Naboo. He then married her and had Koiv, Kesof, and Thelious. Koiv was last, and she died at childbirth. Koiv was later orphaned as his dad left to be drafted into the Imperial Army, though he never despised him, he recalls saying to himself when he was alone in the house, " I would have done the same thing, regardless if i was forced or not." Koiv expressed an interest in the imperial army, because of its might and he admired his dad. Later when Koiv was a mercenary, he went to Mos Eisley to meet his client. He walked out of the cantina, and near him was an R5. the Imperial stormtroopers then arrested him and was sent to a detainment facility. All the while he had no idea, but they questioned him about the droid,and later destroyed it when they confirmed that it "wasn't the one they were looking for", but they kept him there to be drafted into the imperial army, which actually sat well in Koiv's stomach, as they were paid better than his usual merc. work, and maybe he could see his father again, as he hadn't in (time calculations booting) eight earth years, for he was equivalently 22 earth years old, and orphaned at 14. Koiv in space, hitting theaters now Koiv worked for the Imperial volunteer navy, yet he worked in two different "fleets". Storm Squad and The inquisitorial space sector. He left Storm Squad as they were impossible to work with, they were elite, and loved messing with him, and he was assigned many a space mission that was impossible, and had to flee. The inquisition gave Koiv respect and were more reasonable with mission assignments. His primary fighter is the TIE interceptor, and for when he ever finds himself assaulting capital ships, he has a TIE bomber in his garage. B L A Z E'''The story of Blaze requires two key figures of the Imperial forces. ground/space officer Ghen, commander of a Decimator, Koiv, and also Vader...1.2....3, ok three people. Ghen was flying in the decimator in the battle over yavin, and were facing away from the death star as it blew up. Ghen was in shock and denial at first, but later recognized it to be true when a transmission was calling for living pilots. they landed at a star destroyer, where vader landed. he was ticked to say the least. Ghen through permissions was granted by Vader to organize a group called BLAZE, a volunteer military group. His first recruit, and his last was Koiv, who was at Restuss doing mercenary work for the empire, and was signed at the imperial base when a bothan spy ambushed and killed Ghen. Koiv was by default leader and was tested by Vader at Restuss, having him act out almost useless killings of rebels, which was fun :) and then he was given rights by Vader to carry on BLAZE, which is as of now an elite, small, nearly self sufficient community/military (the only thing they need is resources for their crafters, so that doesn't really count. '''The Half-clone Being that Koiv is in fact a half-clone, he originally would have grown at an amazing rate, but his father had "borrowed" some experimental serum injections to reduce the growth rate to normal, and actually had some left over to give to Koiv and his brothers at birth. But being that he is half of a clone, he has instinctual, programmed, and learned combat strategies, and has compared himself to being just as physically capable as Boba Fett, and his father,NACO Imi, who he has heard stories of by Okto himself, who has fought aside him at times in the Civil War. Category:Player characters